pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorebyss
/ |dexcokalos=143 |dexalola= |evofrom=Clamperl |gen=Generation III |species=South Sea Pokémon |egg1=Water 1 |body=02 |type=Water |imheight=5'11" |metheight=1.8 m |imweight=49.8 lbs. |metweight=22.6 kg |ability=Swift Swim |dw=Hydration |color=Pink |male=50 |evo= }} Gorebyss (Japanese: サクラビス Sakurabisu) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Gorebyss is a very attractive Pokémon, said to resemble a mix between both a dolphin and possibly even a mermaid. Its body is a peachy pink which is said to turn a much more vivid shade after eating and during springtime. Gorebyss' mouth is a thin tube which is used to sip on fluids out of its prey. It has a pair of narrow fins, as well as two purple sea shells in the chest area, similar to a mermaid's attire. Another notable characteristic of the creature is two white stripes right before the tail, a whip-like structure with a purple disc attached to the end of it. Gorebyss also has a thin dorsal fin which is tipped with purple. It is a considerably feminine Pokémon due to its color and eyelashes, however, it is not uncommon to see male versions. Evolution Gorebyss evolves from Clamperl by trade while holding a Deep Sea Scale. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= 1 |'Whirlpool'|35|85|15|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 1 |[[Confusion]]|50|100|25|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 5 |Water Sport|—|—|15|Water|Status|Cute|2|0}} 9 |[[Agility]]|—|—|30|Psychic|Status|Cool|3|0}} 11 |Draining Kiss|50|100|10|Fairy|Special|Cute|1|0}} 14 |'Water Pulse'|60|100|20|Water|Special|Beautiful|3|0}} 16 |[[Amnesia]]|—|—|20|Psychic|Status|Cute|1|0}} 19 |Aqua Ring|—|—|20|Water|Status|Beautiful|1|0}} 23 |[[Captivate]]|—|100|20|Normal|Status|Cute|4|0}} 26 |'Dive'|80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} 29 |Baton Pass|—|—|40|Normal|Status|Cute|1|0}} 34 |[[Psychic]]|90|100|10|Psychic|Special|Clever|4|0}} 39 |'Aqua Tail'|90|90|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|4|0}} 45 |[[Coil]]|—|—|20|Poison|Status|Tough|1|0}} 50 |'Hydro Pump'|110|80|5|Water|Special|Beautiful|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |80|100|10|Water|Physical|Beautiful|2|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |'Whirlpool'|15|70|15|Water|Special|Beauty|0}} |-| Generation III= Breeding Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |Wooper, Quagsire, Marshtomp, Swampert, Shellos, Gastrodon|95|85|10|Water|Special|Tough|2}} |-| Generation III= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 368 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 368 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 368 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 368 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 368 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 368 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr=Gorebyss BW.gif |bwsprs= |b2w2spr=Gorebyss BW.gif |b2w2sprs= |Vback= |Vbacks= |xyspr=Gorebyss XY.gif |orasspr=Gorebyss XY.gif|xysprs = ShinyGorebyssXY.gif|orassprs = ShinyGorebyssXY.gif}} Appearances Anime A Gorebyss first appeared in MS007. It made its anime appearance in The Evolutionary War. * Nancy's Gorebyss * Juan's Gorebyss * Lizabeth's Gorebyss * Gorebyss (DP089) Trivia * Gorebyss's head is the same shape as Huntail's Tail * Despite being a pure -type Pokémon, it has the ability to learn many -type moves and even has a -type PokéAssist in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows Of Almia. Origin Gorebyess is based off of three-types of deep-dwelling fish species. It is based on the oarfish, the pipefish, and the snipe eel. All of them are known for their body length and proboscis-like snouts. The clam-shells on its front may reference mermaids, as seashells are a common wardrobe accessory for them. Etymology Gorebyss may come from gorgeous, gore ''and ''abyss. Gallery 368Gorebyss_AG_anime.png 368Gorebyss XY anime.png 368Gorebyss_Dream.png 368Gorebyss Pokemon Colosseum.png 368Gorebyss Pokémon HOME.png Gorebyss-GO.png pl:Gorebyss Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Trade Evolution Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Item Evolution Pokémon